


琉璃

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 有车





	琉璃

琉璃  
藏源 ooc 饿死我了上天快赐我一点粮吃吧QAQAQAQ  
内容会让一部分人感到不适，酌情观看“身在微尘而心如琉璃”是古剑奇谭三里的话，总觉得很适合源氏。

早春，尼泊尔依旧被大雪覆盖，纷纷扬扬的落雪洒在路上为刚刚清理过的，去往神庙的路又附上了一层银白。在这连天的风雪中，一位金色的身影不期而至。禅雅塔从神庙中飘出看着这位来客。  
安吉拉的金色头发上已经蒙上了一层薄薄的银白，她呼出的气在空气中凝成一片白雾。禅雅塔侧身邀请她进入神庙，他的弟子马上跑去为两位烧一壶热茶。  
“博士你怎么来了？”禅雅塔让安吉拉就坐，安吉拉放下身上的行囊，整理了身上的落雪缓缓坐在禅雅塔对面。  
“源氏怎么样”她开门见山的问了。  
“他很好”禅雅塔用他那柔和而缓慢的语气回答。  
“他去找自己的哥哥了”  
“这样没问题吗？我是说…….不会出事吗？”想起源氏在暗影守望的表现安吉拉非常担心，她害怕最后这场会面又和当年一样变成了不死不休之局。  
“博士您已经很久没见到他了吧”禅雅塔从弟子的手中拿过热茶递给安吉拉。  
“是，自从他退出守望先锋已经很久没见了”安吉拉将视线放在了那琥珀一般色泽的热茶中。杯中的茶水在她手中微微荡漾。  
“那您今天为什么在百忙之中来找他呢？”禅雅塔的语气依旧温柔又缓慢。  
“可能是愧疚吧”安吉拉轻轻吹了一口热茶。  
“当年擅自救活他，把他改装成了人形兵器，让他接受自己最讨厌的命运”  
“虽然他从未怪我，可我依旧心有不安。再加上他在暗影守望那不要命的作风，心中的愧疚无时无刻不在拷问着我”安吉拉抬头看向屋外那连绵的银色风雪。  
“是不是我当初就做错了呢”  
“所以您是来这里寻求一个原谅吗？”禅雅塔似乎在微笑，可他那机械的脸上并没有什么表情。  
“比起原谅更像一个安心”安吉拉苦笑“到现在我依然如此自私。”  
“您要是自私就不会考虑源氏了”禅雅塔摇头。  
“其实不用感到愧疚，源氏一直都很感激您”  
“感激？为什么？”安吉拉似乎无法理解。  
“因为他可是琉璃啊”禅雅塔的视线也放在了远方的银色山脉上。

 

花村，又是当年那个时间，半藏雷打不动的潜入了进去，在龙头蛇尾的绘卷下为自己已经死去的弟弟烧一炷香，源氏在他身后静静地看着。  
“你又来干什么，看我有没有原谅自己？”半藏没有回头，语气中带着嘲讽。  
“只是来看看我的哥哥”源氏回答。  
“天真！”半藏拿起弓站起来面对源氏，满脸都是轻蔑和嘲讽。  
“你看看自己，哪里像是我的弟弟，我的弟弟已经被我亲手杀死了！”  
源氏耸了耸肩，不置可否。  
“天真的小鬼！你还以为事物都会往你想的那一面发展吗！”半藏将弓拉满对准源氏，源氏只是静静地看着他，这让半藏觉得自己有些可笑，他皱紧眉头松手将箭射了出去，源氏轻松的躲开了，他看着半藏，似乎有些忧伤。  
鬼知道面对一个戴着面具全身机械的家伙他是怎么觉得对方悲伤的，可他就是这么觉得，就像是血脉的牵引一样，这让半藏的坚持变得更加可笑。  
当年那个狡黠，充满欲望的小鬼现在变成了一个纤细修长的机器人，盔甲白到在月光下反射着光芒，干净又明亮。  
为什么如此干净，为什么如此平静？当年那些肮脏的欲望都去了哪里？半藏嘶吼一声冲向了源氏，一拳将他的面具打掉。  
源氏看着半藏，眼神那么清澈，琥珀色的瞳孔中倒映着半藏和今晚的月光。他没有多做挣扎，就像是坚信这半藏不会杀他一样，这让半藏的怒火更胜。明亮的月光在今夜只让半藏更加暴躁。  
“你知道我要做什么吗？”半藏欺身压在源氏身上，眼中是压抑的愤怒，源氏忽然笑了，他点头拥抱了半藏。  
半藏压抑的怒火无处发泄，他的源氏什么时候变得像一颗清澈明亮的琉璃一样，他应该恨的不是吗？他应该报复的不是吗？他们应该不死不休不是吗？  
身下的人是那么平静，就像是他幼时见到的那些神明一样，可这个人是他的弟弟，是那个天天惹麻烦，惹完麻烦会和他撒娇的小混蛋。可看着身下的人，哪还有那个小混蛋的一点影子。  
半藏粗暴的拆卸源氏的腹甲，让他体内那些乱七八糟的东西全部都暴露出来，他试图在这幅机械的身体里找到当初那个小混蛋，最好让他出来往自己脸上狠狠揍一拳，可源氏没有，他只是拥抱着半藏，忍受着他的粗暴带来的疼痛。  
“你不是我的弟弟”半藏推开了源氏的手。  
那些压抑的怒火在泥沼中翻腾，看着身下的干净躯体，破坏一切的冲动越来越无法抑制，他的弟弟不是什么神明，是一个小混蛋，可神明把他的弟弟藏了起来，藏在了这样洁白的完美机械躯体里。如果做什么可以见到那个小混蛋，他做什么都无所谓。抱着这样扭曲的想法，半藏大吼着撤下了源氏的机械臂。  
源氏疼的蜷缩在地上，眼神中终于有了波动，可那不是恨，那不是半藏想要的表情，他依旧不是他的小混蛋。  
“恨我啊！你为什么不恨我啊！”他怒吼着，干脆把源氏那对洁白的双腿也拆了下来，源氏彻底没法动弹，机械部件散落一地。破碎的地方甚至闪着电火花，虽然已经七零八落，可他还是那么明亮刺眼。  
就像一颗澄澈的琉璃。

半藏将源氏私密处的铠甲也打开，眼前是他并不熟悉的通道，就像是女性的下体。他无法接受，轻轻地用手指碰触那个小穴，源氏的身体瑟缩了一下，身上所剩不多的人类组织泛起了红色。  
“他们究竟对你做了什么……”  
那群疯子改造了他的小混蛋，还把他变成了一颗澄澈的琉璃。  
“他们让我获得新生”源氏的声音带着颤抖，可他依旧回答的很认真。  
刚刚沉入泥沼的怒气再次上涌，漆黑的沼泽像是烧开的热水。半藏懒得做任何前戏和润滑，长驱直入进了源氏的体内。源氏疼的呻吟出声，他仅剩的那条手臂死死抠住地面，在上面留下一条条划痕。这不是欢愉，只是单方面的报复与侵X犯，他们的影子却像是幼时重合了一样，荒唐的在大堂里做着不沦的事情。

“琉璃？”安吉拉不解的看着禅雅塔。  
“是啊，他是琉璃”禅雅塔轻轻吹开了热茶升腾起的水汽。  
“琉璃本来是说心中没有瑕疵和私欲的澄澈之人，但源氏却更贴近”  
“他被伤害，失去了人类的身份却也不是机械，明明有着无数种理由去怨恨，就算选择复仇也没人会在责怪他，可他偏偏选择了更艰难的放下，对带有私欲的救命之恩也一直带着感恩之心。”  
“源氏或许是真正的“身在微尘，而心如琉璃”吧”禅雅塔的语气中带上了对弟子的自豪之情。  
“是啊，我真是庸人自扰”安吉拉喝了一口茶，浅笑。  
“用我的欲望去揣测一颗琉璃心”  
两人相视一笑，继续看着天边的漫天飞雪。

半藏以为这样源氏就会恨他了，他杀了他，现在又用这种方式侮辱他。身下的人面色潮红，压抑的呻吟声不断地从口中溢出。刚刚还干涩的小穴已经流出了很多透明液体，将两个人的下体弄得一团糟。疼痛过去之后身体中浮现了情欲，明明已经被改造的面目全非的身体却仍然记得半藏的感觉 ，只是因为他的进入就变得一发不可收拾。  
“真应该让你照照镜子看看你自己的表情”半藏一边奋力抽插着一边继续嘲讽。  
“之前那神明一样悲天悯人的表情呢？嗯？”  
“我从来都不是神明”源氏的嘴角向一边勾起，那个狡黠的笑容有点像那个小混蛋。半藏楞了一下，随后报复似的加大了力度，源氏终于忍不住大声的叫了出来，身下的液体流的到处都是，他之前抓着地面的手环住了半藏的后背，在他的背上留下一条条的抓痕。  
半藏俯身吻住源氏的嘴将他的声音尽数吞入。他们小的时候经常这么做，为了不让家人发现，半藏每次都会让源氏没有办法发出声音。  
半藏不明白自己为什么要这么做，就像是久远的习惯，可他明明不是自己的小混蛋。  
啃咬着源氏所剩不多的皮肤，在上面留下一个个带血的齿痕，源氏挺起在自己的腰肢让半藏能够更加深入，明明破碎不堪，明明被情欲吞噬，可眼前的人依旧那么的明亮耀眼，依旧在月光下闪烁着光泽，干干净净，清澈透明。  
源氏是琉璃，就算他把源氏侵x犯，打成碎片，踩进泥里，他依旧是琉璃。闪闪发亮，澄澈透明。  
半藏明白，其实这一切的努气不过是在气他自己，可他不明白，他这种深陷泥沼无药可救的家伙为什么仍然被琉璃爱着。  
纷乱的思绪侵扰着神经，他在源氏的额头上落下一个轻柔的吻。


End file.
